A Quick Fix
by IceonFire7
Summary: The Nano keep possessing Bass. And it falls to Charlie to help him out. Gift fic for Romeo's birthday.


**OK, so this is just a little late gift fic for Romeo's birthday. Sorry, I missed your birthday, Romeo. Here's just a short little Charloe story for you.**

 **Lemon, thanks for all your help.**

 **I own nothing of Revolution, just playing around in their world.**

* * *

"Charlie, it's happening again."

Accosted as soon as she stepped in the door, Charlie stared up at her uncle. "What is?"

"It's Bass. He's been possessed by the Nano again," Miles said, dragging a hand through his already messed up hair.

"Oh...tonight? Really?"

"Yes, really." She could tell Miles was frustrated. "I know it just happened two days ago, but he's a Nano-bot again."

Rolling her eyes, she could only assume that was some reference that she didn't understand, probably some terminology her mother used.

"I came home from town and found him catatonic." Miles exhaled. "You know how he gets when this happens. And I just sort of wanted to wait for you to get home."

He didn't mention the real reason why he waited for her. "It's not really catatonia. Bass is inside there. We just need to pull him back out."

"Yeah..."

"Miles, you know it freaks Bass out as much as it does you?" Her uncle nodded. "I assume you want me to be the one to do it."

"Would...do you mind?"

"No." Hiding the little smile that wanted to escape, she flipped her backpack onto the counter. "Where are mom and Grandpa?"

Miles handed her the note her mother had left. "The Johnsons came over and asked if Rachel and Gene could play cards with them tonight. Their normal Bridge partners cancelled on them at the last minute."

Charlie tilted her head in confusion. "Does mom even play Bridge?"

"Well, no. Your grandfather does...but your mother invented tiny machines that took over the world, Charlie. I think she can figure out a card game in less than 10 minutes."

"Fair enough." She slid out of her jacket. "So you found Bass this way?"

"Yeah. This is the second time this week. Last week, it happened four times in those three days, remember?"

"I remember," she said.

"So why Bass? Why does it keep going after him?"

"I'm sure there a lot of new and potentially terrible things for the Nano to learn in his brain. Is he in his bedroom?" When Miles nodded, she started up the stairs, her uncle hot on her heels. Opening the door, she found Bass sitting in a chair, posture stiff, feet bare as if he'd just been settling in for the night; his focus was at a point on the wall straight ahead. When she and Miles entered, he looked over at them. "Hello, Bass."

"Hello, Charlie," he said, his voice monotone. None of the emotion or inflection that always colored Bass's words. None of the smugness or arrogance that had become a part of their everyday lives.

Stepping right in front of him, she stared down at him for a minute before delivering a right hook to his jaw. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miles flinch. Turning to her uncle, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Miles, you should go. I know it's hard for you to watch this."

Miles glanced over at his best friend, who had already recovered from the punch and was staring right into nothing again. He really hated seeing Bass as some puppet for the Nano to control. But so far, neither Rachel nor Aaron had been able to figure out exactly why or how the Nano kept possessing him. "Charlie...I thought you two agreed that you wouldn't hit him in the face."

"We did. But I told him it seems to throw the Nano off if he takes one to the jaw. He's all for it if it gets them out of him faster." When her uncle looked away, she sighed. "Listen, we've gone over this. The only thing that seems to knock it out of him is torture. He's accepted that...you have to also. Now either you want to do it...or you want me to handle it. What's it going to be?"

"I just...I hate..."

"I know. And in spite of all you two have gone through, he's still your brother, whether it drives you both crazy or not." She patted Miles on the arm. "I know you don't want to see this, so just go. By tomorrow morning, Bass will be back."

"Okay," Miles said. "I'll head over to Aaron's for a while. See if he wants to get a drink."

She smiled. "Good idea. You know Bass usually just passes out after this. He'll be happily tucked into bed before you even get home from the bar. I can usually get it out of him in about two hours."

"Fine." Clearing his throat, Miles backed towards the door. "But Charlie, if you ever need me to stay. I don't want him to hurt-"

"He hasn't hurt me so far," she said, knowing where her uncle's thoughts were headed. "I think somehow...Bass won't let it happen."

Nodding, he left the room. Even if he wasn't in control, Miles knew that Bass would do everything in his power to make sure that the Nano didn't hurt Charlie. They'd sort of become friendly...in a way.

As soon as Charlie heard the front door close, she turned back to Bass, bending down enough to meet his eyes. "So, you know how this goes. Do you want me to stop?"

He stared right at her, lips turning up into a small smirk. And then she saw it, the challenge in eyes. Cocky little son of a bitch...

Raising an eyebrow, she stood back up. "Alright. Torture it is."

Walking to his bed, she grabbed a pillow and tossed it at his feet. He wasn't tied in the chair, but he remained where he was anyway.

As she crossed back over to him, she unbuttoned her shirt, yanking it off and tossing it on the bed; her bra followed it. By the time she reached him, her jeans and panties were halfway down her legs. After pulling off her boots, she removed her pants and threw them aside. Standing naked before him, she grabbed his arm and forced him to his feet. "Stand up."

He complied, silently watching her as he moved. Sliding her hands under his t-shirt, she lifted it off him, letting it fall to the ground. Unbuttoning his pants, she tugged them down and off, casting them aside before pushing him back into the chair. Kneeling before him on the pillow by his feet, she set her hands on his thighs and gazed up into his eyes. "Last chance..."

That damn little smirk was still in place, and she shrugged; well, he'd asked for it. Spreading his legs a little, she wrapped her fingers tightly around the base of his already semi-hard cock and licked the shaft. She heard his groan, felt the first shudders wrack through his body. Still gripping him, she ran the thumb from her other hand over the head, spreading the pre-cum weeping from the tip.

Slipping her lips around his dick, she moved down only so far, pulling back up slowly, drawing it out. Gliding up and down, but resisting the urge to take all of him into her mouth, she set an easy pace. The idea was to torture Bass, to refuse to allow him release until she deemed the moment was right. Her fingers still tightly encircled the base of his penis, and she wondered how long he could go until he reached the breaking point.

When she sucked even harder, he moaned. Pulling off, she twisted her tongue around the tip, flicking at it gently. Bass had lost the rigid posture and slid down in the chair, giving her better access to him. Palming his balls in her free hand, she softly kneaded them before pulling them into her mouth.

He was rock hard now, and Charlie could feel him straining against her face. Releasing him, she looked up at him, their eyes locking. "How bad is it, Bass?"

There was a small vein bulging on his forehead, but other than that there were no outward signs. There was just that challenge in his gaze. Time to kick things up a notch. Grasping him even tighter, she went back to work on his cock, taking him back into her mouth and relaxing her muscles enough to deep throat him, humming once she had him all the way in. Upon hearing his hoarse gurgle, she knew she had him.

Two seconds later, Bass gasped out her name. "Charlie, I need to come. Please."

Loving that she had such a fierce, strong man as Sebastian Monroe begging for her, she mentally patted herself on the back. She pulled her mouth off of him and removed her tight grip from his base but then quickly climbed into his lap and slammed down on his dick; she was wet and ready, and he filled her to completion. He yelled out her name, but his hands immediately shot to her hips, moving her up and down on his shaft.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked him right in the eye. "You can't come yet."

Nodding, his lips found hers, his tongue slipping in her mouth. Rocking against his body, she finally allowed herself to be pleasured. Bass was big and he was incredibly hard, and Charlie really loved riding him in the chair, so he could be deep inside of her. She also loved being face to face with him, feeling his body pressed tightly against hers.

Thrusting up into her as she pounded down, she found herself crying out for him, whimpering as he roughly took her. When his fingers found her clit, she screamed, relishing the feeling of him touching her inside and out. "Charlie, you're going to have to work for it, baby. I can't hold on much longer."

His words barely penetrated her hazy mind, but they did get through. She'd taken him so far to the edge that he was struggling just to bring her off. Pressing her hand over his, she guided him to the exact spot she needed him. With their entwined fingers caressing her clit, and his cock massaging her inner walls, she neared her peak. Opening her eyes, she gazed directly into Bass's bright baby blues; what she found there send her flying over the edge.

He barely rode out her orgasm before shoving her to the floor, still buried inside her. The first spasm hit his body and he pulled out, spilling his seed across the bedroom floor. Collapsing beside her, he gasped for air.

After a few minutes, he felt her hand on his face and turned on his side to face her. Pillowing his head on his arm, he studied her as she gazed back at him. "Bass."

"Charlie." Reaching out, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "So beautiful."

"So did I torture you enough?" She asked, a wicked grin on her face.

Chuckling, he smirked right back. "Oh, yeah. You deep throat like a champion anymore, Charlie."

"I learned that with you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Leaning forward he kissed her before flipping over onto his back and pulling her along. With her head leaning on his chest, she closed her eyes with a sigh, happy in the comfort of his arms. "But we have to be a little more careful with the torture."

"Well, if you didn't stare at me with that challenge in your eyes, I might not go as hard on you." At his throaty laugh, she lightly smacked his shoulder. "And anyway, I like that part."

" **You** like that part?" he asked. "You get me harder than I've ever been in my life. But I barely pulled out of you in time. And the last thing we need right now is for you to get pregnant."

She had to agree with that. "Okay, I'll watch it from now on."

They laid there in silence for a few more minutes, just enjoying the peace of being together. "Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"How long do you think we can go on making them believe I've been possessed by the Nano?"

Propping up on his chest, she met his eyes. "Well, as long as it takes for either you or me to get up enough balls to tell our family and friends we're sleeping together and have fallen for one another. So when do you think that will be, Bass?"

"Well, we're going to have to bite the bullet at some point. Although, knowing your uncle, I may be eating an actual bullet. And I guess we can tell your mother, providing we hide all the hand tools before we do." He really didn't like the idea of getting shot, but it somehow seemed slightly better than having a screwdriver shoved through his chest. Even Aaron would probably try to murder him if he knew about Charlie. But he really hated all the sneaking around. "I just can't stand that I have to pretend there are mini-machines prancing around my brain just to get some alone time with you. We really both need to think about moving out of this house."

"I know." But considering they wanted to move in together, that would require them telling everyone about their relationship.

"I'm also dreading the day that your uncle finally decides not to wait for you and just tortures it out of me himself. I expect I'll get the beating of my life."

Charlie chuckled. "You're his best friend, Bass. As much as he might hate it, he really doesn't want to hurt you. But he incorrectly thinks I still have enough resentment against you to knock you around a bit."

"Yeah, love, that's another thing...you need to pull your punches a little better." He rubbed the sore spot on his jaw where her fist had landed.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby." She leaned up and carefully kissed the tender area. "But we do need to at least make it **look** like I'm hurting you. And it gets Miles out of here real quick."

"Yeah, I guess." He'd taken a punch for far worse than a night alone with Charlie.

Sighing, she rested her head back on his chest. "Look, I know it sucks, Bass, but I haven't found a way around it yet. And once we do tell them, everything will change."

Like Rachel might start actively planning his death again. And he might lose any ground he'd gained with his best friend. He was willing to risk it, but Charlie adamantly refused to come between Bass and Miles. "Yeah, it will. But eventually, it's going to have to. We need to get out of here. Get our own place. I don't want to hide it anymore, Charlie. I hate watching all those boys in town flirt with you."

"They never get anywhere, Bass. I either sleep alone or wind up torturing the 'Nano' out of your system."

"I know. And I realize tonight wasn't a planned night for us, but when Rachel and Gene went to go play cards, I figured...what the hell." He shot her a carnal grin.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Crawling on top of him, she lowered her mouth to his. "So Miles isn't due back for about another hour...what do you think we should do with our time?"

"I have no idea..." Sliding his hand up into her hair, he kissed her. "Do you think we can make it to the bed?"

"Next time. I think the Nano might be possessing me right now. Wanna torture it out of me?"

Gathering her close, he spun them, putting Charlie on her back, tucked underneath him. "You bet your ass I do."


End file.
